The Kissing Contest
by LScore
Summary: [One-shot, Fluff, Modern AU, Sanami] For Nami, February the 14th isn't Valentines day, it's the day before her rent is due, and she's broke! Luckily for her, though, the saps who fall for things like Valentine's Day also set up kissing contests for the couple who can make out the longest. And the Prize is 500! But since she's single, there's only one person she can ask...


Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to One Piece, and do not profit commercially from this work.

Nami wished for the millionth time she wasn't so weak. If she hadn't been, she wouldn't be in the pickle she was in now.

"You could just return them, you know," Robin said from where she was sitting on Nami's bed, watching Nami admire herself in the mirror.

"Never! They're so pretty!" Nami did another twirl, admiring the way those red soles peaked out. Yes, she was weak to beautiful, expensive, designer shoes. What fashionista wouldn't be? Her legs looked fantastic.

"So what are you going to do about your rent, then? It's due on the 15th." Robin asked. Judging by Nami's perky mood, she already had a scheme to solve that problem. Robin hoped it wouldn't be illegal, but she knew it would be amusing to watch. "I'm not helping you this time, your carwash last time was where I drew the line."

"Don't worry, Robin-chan," Nami grinned at her, "I have a fool-proof solution. It's Valentine's Day on the 14th, remember? People get sentimental about this, so there's so much money to be made. And this time, you can't help."

"Oh really?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Nami picked up a bright pink poster off her desk and handed it to her.

"Think you have what it takes?" Robin read aloud, her eyebrows rising with each word, "Do you have lungs of steel and the greatest lovey-dovey connection? Then join in the world's longest kissing competition? Winning couple gets $500?!"

"It's perfect!" Nami crowed, "I'll just win the competition, get my $500, and voila! No more money problems!"

"But Nami, never mind the greatest lovey-dovey connection, you're in university and you still haven't had your first kiss? Who are you going to do this with?"

"Well, there's only really one person I can ask."

* * *

"So, will you do it, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji was pretty sure his ears were about to start smoking, he was that red. Then again, he wasn't even sure that his ears were still attached to his head, because there's no way he actually heard what Nami just said. Especially not here.

It was their regular Saturday potluck at his place with the rest of the crew. He usually liked having them all here, since it made his place feel all homey and as if he really had a family, instead of just a letter that said "don't embarrass the Vinesmoke name" and a cold and lifeless luxury condo. Zorro, Robin, and Usopp were watching (with varying degrees of interest) Luffy, Brooks, Chopper, and Franky play Super Smash Brothers on his large screen TV, while he and Nami were in the kitchen cleaning up after the large meal they'd just eaten.

Sanji knew he should have suspected something was up when she volunteered to help him. He was utterly and totally besotted by the girl, but it didn't mean he wasn't wise to her sneaky streak a mile wide (not that it helped him avoid her traps much). But a kissing contest?! Was she trying to kill him?

"So will you do it? The Kissing contest?" Nami tried, surreptitiously tugging her neckline a little lower and giving him a seductive little pout and those cute eyes. Oh yes, she was a sneaky one (it didn't mean he didn't enjoy the view, though).

"Kissing contest?! Sanji and Nami are doing a Kissing Contest!?" Usopp exclaimed loudly, causing Sanji to jump back guiltily (not that he'd done anything wrong) and Nami to hurriedly tug her shirt back up and blush.

"Kissing Contest?" Zorro echoed, his eyes drawn away from the action on the big screen. Robin looked towards them as well, a small half smile on her face.

"Arara, so you're actually going through with it," Robin smiled. Sanji wanted to scowl at her. She could've warned him!

"Yeah, this ero-cook would be perfect for that," Zorro snickered. "Maybe he'd put his perviness to good use for once."

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji yelled at him, turning a bright stop sign red. "I am not a pervert! I am a pure and innocent boy-"

"Sanji-san, you hit my funny bone!" Brook whooped, getting distracted for a minute, "Ah, no fair Luffy, this is what happens when I take my eye off you (If I had only had eyes!)"

Sanji wanted to groan and put his head down as sound exploded around him. The four idiots on the controllers were now loudly arguing over whether or not Brook's death counted given the distraction, Zorro was snickering at him, Usopp was spluttering with disbelief, and Robin... Robin was laughing?

"QUIET!" Nami yelled. "This is a private matter! Between Sanji and I! All of you should butt right out! It's just a kiss, anyways!"

She turned her imploring eyes on him, "Please Sanji? I really could use your help."

He sighed, defeated. He never could resist those eyes.

"Alright." He just wondered how much pain (or pleasure?) he was signing himself up for.

"Yay!" Nami squealed and did a quick bounce that did interesting things to her chest, "Thank you Sanji-kun! You're a lifesaver!"

"But Nami-chan, the event's going to be public," Robin's smile was now definitely a smirk. "You're going to have friends of the other couples there heckling the other couples to make them stop. Of course, we'll be there to help you all, of course, but you're going to have to get used to people watching."

"We will?" Zorro protested, then grunted when Robin's elbow dug into his stomach.

"What?!" Nami blushed. She looked helplessly at Sanji, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Sanji sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound, "It can't be helped."

"Why don't you guys practice?" Chopper wandered over. The game had been unceremoniously wrapped up by him tripping over the power cord when Chopper had gotten up to get his milk.

"Practice?!" Nami and Sanji both exclaimed, and blushed.

"well yeah, if you want to get good at anything, you need to practice." Chopper said innocently. Sanji wanted to hit him. Or hug him. He wasn't sure right now.

"We should all practice!" Robin actually clapped her hands in glee. "We want to support Nami and Sanji, neh?"

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed enthusiastically. He looked around in surprise when no one else chimed in, "Wait, what are we supporting them in?"

* * *

_Make some room on the damn couch, Luffy_

_What? I don't wanna!_

_Move!_

_Hey!_

* * *

Considering she'd gotten herself into this mess, she couldn't really complain. But did they have to gather around so much? And watch?

Nami's brain was working feverishly while she and Sanji sat on the couch, with her friends lounging around watching them, waiting for something to happen. She really just wanted to hide under a blanket. But, those shoes.

Nami gritted her teeth and stared down the guy sitting across from her on the couch, who looked like a bemused lamb being led to slaughter. Behind her, Robin was perched on the armrest behind her (to support her or to keep from running away, Nami wasn't sure). Chopper sat on her lap, still very confused. Franky was leaning on the back of the couch behind Robin, while Usopp and Brooks stood beside him, anticipating the show. Luffy was sitting cross legged on the floor, half interested but mostly trying to see if he could get console to work again.

God, she hated her friends sometimes.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Zoro snorted.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled at him. She gulped, feeling her blush creep up her neck in a scalding wave. emHere goes nothing.

She ruthlessly suppressed her embarrassment, grabbed Sanji by his lapels, tilted her head and leaned forward in a rush -

"Ow!"

A starburst of pain exploded on her upper lip. Nami jerked away from Sanji, her face now a deep, vibrant crimson as she gingerly touched the sore spot. emJust kill me now. She'd gone in a bit too low and banged her lip on his upper teeth.

"Ahahahaha!" Usopp fell over laughing.

"Yohohoho!" Brook joined in.

"I said shut up!" Nami yelled, bonking Usopp and Brooks over the back of the Sofa.

"I told you they're too chicken." Zoro Scoffed.

"Robin, want to make a bet?" Franky grinned.

"Hush you, kissing is hard and we're here to support them," Robin chided him, but slipped him a twenty behind her back and drew an x against his palm.

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked, clueless.

"Oh my god will you all just-!" Nami started to lose her temper at the whole crowd of them, but Sanji gambled his life, and reached over to put his hands on her ears.

"Focus on me, Nami-san," He said softly so only she could hear under their friends loud commotion, and guided her astonished face towards him.

He kissed her gently, tentatively. It was the barest brush of lips, a feather light touch, but Nami felt a tingling sensation where they touched, like someone had held a battery to her lips. Sanji's lips were so soft that it made her self-conscious about how chapped her own were. Involuntarily, her tongue darted out, only to inadvertently swipe his lips.

She felt his fingers tighten on her face in surprise, and nearly jumped and broke the kiss herself when she felt his tongue hesitantly touch her lips. _Focus, Nami, the whole point of this is to kiss for the longest._

"You guys are going to be disqualified," Zoro snorted.

"Move your lips and caress hers, don't just sit there barely touching." Franky advised.

"It is a most passionate kiss and longest kiss contest," Robin added, "Tilt your head, Sanji, and Nami, open your mouth a bit."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Chopper spluttered.

"Whoaaaaaaaa..." Usopp ogled

Nami felt Sanji take Robin's advice and adjust the angle a little until his lips were flush to hers. She gasped involuntarily, feeling their breaths mingle slowly as his lips moved leisurely against hers in soft caresses.

"A true gentleman uses his tongue (if he has one). Yohohohoho!"

What the hell, Brook? Nami's eyes popped open at that one, but before she could tell him off, she felt Sanji's tongue probe at her lips and tap against hers.

"Nami, you're not a dead fish, kiss him back!" Franky cheered.

"This is boring," Luffy grumbled.

_How in the world is this boring?_ Nami hesitantly met Sanji's rhythm with soft nips of her own. She was starting to feel lightheaded.

"So passionate!" Brook laughed, "Nami-san looks like she's about to faint from the passion!"br /

_I really might,_ Nami thought dizzily. She was starting to get goosebumps, and Sanji was gradually starting to get more aggressive. His lips were insistently nipping at hers, and everytime they met open mouth to mouth, his tongue slipped in to tease hers. It felt like he really was trying to steal her breath away.

"Wait, Nami, you can breath! Breath through your nose," She dimly heard someone say.

_How!? _Nami wanted to cry out, but before she could, darkness closed over her. The last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her on the way down.

* * *

"Nami-san? Nami-san, are you alright?"

_That's Sanji's voice... Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?_ Nami tried to open her eyes, but for some reason, her lids felt heavy. Slowly, light filtered in, and she saw Sanji's face hovering over her.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami whispered.

A look of relief flashed over his face. "I'm so glad you're OK." He said simply, squeezing her hand. Nami was so disoriented it took her a moment to realize that she was lying on his bed, and he was sitting next to her on the edge. emNo wonder it smells like him, all male and... Wait. Why am I in his bedroom?

"What happened?" She asked groggily, trying to sit up, only to feel a wave of dizziness crash over her.

"Don't get up Nami-san, you fainted. You must've been holding your breath when -" Sanji broke off, embarrassed.

A bright flush overwhelmed her when she remembered what they'd been doing when she fainted. She turned over onto her side and buried her face in his pillow.

"Oh," She said lamely. She didn't notice Sanji watching her embarrassed reaction with a crestfallen look, but she did hear him sigh and felt him gently brush her hair from her forehead.

"We don't have to do it, Nami-san."

"No!" She jerked her head towards him and blurted out, "The shoes - "

Sanji raised one curly brow at her, "What shoes?"

_Busted_, Nami sighed, and explained the whole situation to him. How she bought the shoes, and how she was short on rent, and the prize money. She watched Sanji carefully for a reaction, but he just watched her expressionlessly as he listened.

"Well that does explain it," Sanji said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry," Nami said in a small voice. "But you're the only one I could ask to do something so ridiculous like a kiss contest."

Sanji raised that same eyebrow at her again. She couldn't face him.

"B-Besides... " she burst out, "You're the only one I wanted to give my first kiss to, okay? Even if the whole idea of a first kiss is a silly romantic construct designed to sell movies." She added, embarrassed.

When Sanji still didn't say anything, even at this embarrassing admission, she dared to peek up at him. What she saw almost made her burst out laughing.

He was bright red with embarrassment too!

Sanji opened his mouth, and then hesitated. Nami looked up at him, "What is it?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind. Instead, he leaned down and put his hands on either side of her head so he was hovering right above her, "Want to practice just the two of us first? Kissing in front of people is pretty advanced for a first kiss."

_Was he always this sexy?_ There was a devilish little smirk playing across his lips, and his eyes were intent on her, like she was a tasty small animal. "O-okay," Nami stuttered

"Breath through your nose," Sanji whispered, and lowered his head. "And close your eyes"

Nami's eyes fluttered shut as his lips met hers again, this time starting as a light tease. This time, without their friends around, she focused intensely on every brush and gentle touch. Her lips sought his while he teased her, almost withdrawing, until she was nearly gasping for air. Instinctively, their kisses deepened as they both chased that heady pleasure in the caresses, until they were breathing together, His tongue started to tangle with her playfully, teasing her until she involuntarily moaned into his mouth.

Nami felt Sanji shift above her to cover her body with his. She could feel his knee between her legs, could feel him coming down to his elbows to get closer to her. She arched her back and felt his sharp intake of air as her chest pressed into his.

She felt all this, and yet all she could hear was a small, insistent voice in her head whispering "more." Obeying her primal instincts, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair to draw him even closer, and felt him gasp and groan her name into the kiss, only to continue kissing her with a renewed vigor.

She started to lose track of where he started and she began. Waves of pleasure crashed through her, mimicking the rhythm his lips pushed against hers. She could drown in the heat and float away in the desire, chasing the little electric bolts of pleasure every touch and brush brought. Her fingers slipped down to his shoulders to hang on for dear life. It felt like she was flying and falling at the same time.

_I hope this never ends._

Nami mewled in protest as she felt his kisses slow down, and Sanji slowly began to disengage from her. She wanted to reach up and pull him close again, but his hands gently reached up to detangle her hands from around his neck and held hers. Slowly, lingeringly, her lips sought his for one, last kiss until they finally broke away panting.

Nami stared at Sanji. His blond hair was dishevelled, his lips were swollen, but his eyes... his eyes were a little wild, and he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. As they looked at each other, catching their breaths, an enormous goofy grin spread across his face. Sanji reached out and softly traced the curve of his cheek with a gentle finger.

_This man... is so adorable._

Nami's smile couldn't help creeping up over her face, mirroring his, until -

"Ouch!" She winced, touching the sore spot on her upper lip that was aggravated by all the kissing they'd been doing. Sanji frowned and reached to inspect her sore spot, when she waved his hands away and threw her arms around his neck again and drew his face down to hers.

"Mmm?" He murmured in a question. His eyes were back on her lips.

"You know what?" Nami murmured back. Their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart, "I've made a decision.

* * *

Robin may have arrived at the venue a bit early, but she had to admit, she was a little worried. She hadn't seen the younger woman until after Nami had fainted yesterday at Sanji's, and Sanji had caught her, full of concern, and rushed her into the bedroom. Robin had quickly shoved everyone out of the apartment (to Luffy's great chagrin) to give the two their privacy, but Robin hadn't heard a peep out of either of them since.

Robin looked around the venue. It was Valentines day, and the hall the student council had rented out was bedecked in pink and red streamers and balloons and hearts as far as the eye could see. The hall was also packed with loving couples, and Robin could see some of them starting to warm up..

She pulled out her phone and texted her friend. emLooks like you're going to have some serious competition. Where are you? Don't miss the sign up.

Robin looked around while she waited for the little blinking ellipses to manifest. She didn't see any of their friends either, and they'd all promised to come out to support (or laugh at them).

_I'm not coming any more._ Nami's text message flashed. Robin blinked in surprise.

_?_ She texted back a puzzled emoji face.

_I returned the shoes instead._

_BTW, you left your dish as Sanji's. I'll give it to you when I see you tonight._

_Oh my. _A broad grin spread across her face as she thought to herself, emWell, well, well. She knew better than to tease her friend though, and only typed back, emOK See you for dinner then.

Robin sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. If Nami and Sanji weren't going to participate then there wasn't any point in her being here. Just as she got up to leave, a familiar male voice stopped her.

"Are they not here? I knew they were going to chicken out, the amateurs. And I came all the way out here."

Robin smirked when she saw who it was, "Well, since we're both here, why don't we do the competitions ourselves? The prize money is $500, after all."

His expression mirrored hers, "Sure."

* * *

**AN:** Another one several years in the making! I finished it this year, though. God, kisses are hard to write sometimes. I had this image in my head of Nami and Sanji kissing while being egged on by the rest of the strawhats, because as the shits they are, they would totally make this excruciating. P.S. Let me know if you want me to write the Robin actually takes on the contest story, and who you think she should be making out with if I do.


End file.
